


C is for Cage

by Rinkafic



Series: Overs and Unders [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing genesis of the over and under relationship between John and Evan.  </p><p>John has a tantrum and Evan has to work out how to address it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Cage

Evan looked at his watch under the table, again. His knee was bouncing up and down, but he didn’t care if Sumner or Weir, sitting to either side of him, noticed his nervousness. He had expected this meeting to last an hour, an hour and a half, tops. It had been four and a half hours and the diplomats were still yacking on and on. 

He’d left John with Heightmeyer for an extra therapy session while he attended this meeting. It was the first time since John’s arrival a month earlier that they had been apart for more than an hour. 

The primary duty shift was ending. Through the windows, Evan could see people moving about outside of the conference room. He pulled his pad over and was about to type a note to Doctor Weir when she suddenly held up a hand and stopped the latest tirade of the more difficult of the trade negotiators. “Gentleman, it has been an exhaustive meeting, perhaps I could offer a meal and some time for tempers to cool?”

Evan broke into a run as soon as he rounded the corner and was out of sight of the delegates. He went straight to his quarters. When he went in, his stomach dropped to his feet, the main room was trashed, furniture overturned, his and John’s belongings strewn about. The bedroom was in a similar state. There was no sign of John, however. He was about to page security to have them check the video feed from the corridor when his radio chirped. 

“Major Lorne, are you done with your meeting yet, by any chance?” asked Chuck.

“Yeah, I am.

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. “Uh, sir, you should come to my quarters. John is here.”

“On my way.” What in the hell was John doing in Chuck’s quarters? He ran to the transporter. Chuck didn’t even live in the same section of the city as he and John did. Chuck was one of those that John came into contact with most frequently when he was in Evan’s office. The Gate Tech had figured out that there were some issues Evan was working through with John, though he never said anything, he was always very solicitous of John. He often offered to bring a snack or lunch for John when he was going to the mess hall. Lately, John had even begun to accept the offers. He also said hello and goodbye to Chuck, the only person other than Kate or Evan that he willingly spoke to.

When he rang the chime, Chuck met him at the door and stepped out into the corridor. “He’s okay, I think.”

“How did he end up here?” Evan looked past Chuck through the open door, but he didn’t see John.

“I was on duty when he came to your office looking for you.”  
That was a surprise, John had thus far refused to go anywhere in the city without Evan or Kate escorting him. “He went all the way up there, on his own, without Kate... Doctor Heightmeyer?” 

Nodding, Chuck looked at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. “I hope I didn’t overstep my bounds, Major. He was really upset. I asked him if he wanted to stay in your office and he went in and sat behind your desk for a few minutes, but then he got up and started pacing around. I figured he didn’t want to be by himself. My shift was almost over so I asked him if he wanted to come back here with me and watch a movie or something until you got done with your meeting.”

“How did that go?”

“Well, he came. But, well, he’s... you better come and see.” Chuck led him inside and Evan looked around. There was a footlocker, an empty backpack, and a small stack of crates sitting outside the closet door, which was cracked open about two inches. Chuck waved at the door and told him quietly, “He’s in there. He won’t come out. I told him you were coming, but he stopped answering me about an hour ago.”

Evan ran a hand through his hair. Should he call Kate? Maybe, after he checked on John. He went to the closet and crouched down, sliding the door open. John was huddled against the back wall, arms wrapped around his knees. “John? Hey, buddy, what’s going on here?” He reached in and grasped John’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “Come on out of there, okay? Time to go home.”

He shook his head in refusal, turning away from Evan. “John, this is Chuck’s storage unit, you can’t stay here. We need to go home.” Evan said with a little more force and pulled his penlight from his pocket and shined it in and over John’s head and shoulders. “Look at me,” he ordered in a stern tone. 

When John turned towards him, he saw that John was not just upset, he was terrified. “I’m calling Kate.” 

He reached for his radio and John snapped a hand out and caught Evan’s wrist. “No, please, not her. Please. I’ll be good. I’ll come. Please, don’t call her.”

Great. John was having Kate issues, again. The person that should be the one Evan could count on for backup tended to upset John more often than not. “We’ll talk about this at home. Come on out and let’s put Chuck’s stuff away.” 

John crawled out and together then shifted everything back into the storage closet. John refused to look at Chuck or Evan, keeping his head down as he handed off crates. 

“Thanks, Chuck.” Evan had one hand pressed to the small of John’s back as they walked to the door. 

“You’re welcome here anytime, John,” Chuck said. 

Turning as the door opened, John looked up briefly and said quickly, “Thanks, Chuck.” Then he darted into the hallway.

Evan waited until they got back to their own quarters before he said anything to John. As soon as they walked in, his under knelt on the floor with his head down. Evan uprighted a chair and pulled it over to sit in front of John, leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees. “What happened today?”

“I messed everything up. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not worried about the mess, John, I can recognize the results of a tantrum when I see them. What I want to know is what brought it on. Was it because I left you for so long?”

“No.”

“So this would have happened if I’d been around?”

John shrugged. “I dunno.” That was a yes, in John-speak.

“Did Kate push you too much again?”

“I dunno.” Another shrug, another yes.

“I’m sorry I left you with her for so long. I got stuck in that meeting.”

John mumbled, “It was only an hour.”

“You only saw her for an hour?”

“Yeah.”

“Then what did you do?”

“I came back here. I’m really sorry about the mess Evan, I’ll clean it up.” John looked up at him now and Evan would do anything to make that fear go away. He didn’t want John afraid of him. God, he wasn’t Maybourne or any of the other assholes that had fucked John over in the past. He wiped both hands over his face and then steepled his fingers together and blew into them. 

“You sure will, that’s your punishment, you’re cleaning it all up. But now, I want to talk about why it happened. What was Kate pushing you about?”

His under shook his head, refusing to answer. 

Angry, Evan stood up and switched his radio to the private channel he and Kate used. She was apparently waiting for his call and answered immediately. “What did you do to him today?” Evan demanded, pacing in circles. “I swear to God, Kate, you have to stop pushing him.”

“We were talking about Maybourne, Evan, he always gets upset when we talk about him. I didn’t push him any more than usual.” 

“He trashed our quarters and climbed into Chuck’s closet, Kate. He was more upset than usual.” Evan was pacing back and forth, watching John as he knelt on the floor, his head down, shoulders curled in. “Damn it. I’m putting his therapy on hold for a few days. He’s a mess and I want him to calm down.”

She huffed out a breath. “I wouldn’t advise that, Major,” her tone was cold.

“He’s my under, _Doctor_. A few days.” John’s shoulders were shaking now. “Lorne out.” He pulled the radio from his ear and tossed it onto the table as he stalked back over to John.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay John. Easy.” He knelt down in front of John and started rubbing his arms. 

John shook his head, refusing to look up. “I made you angry.”

“The situation makes me angry, not you. I don’t always agree with Kate’s methods. I know she means well, but she only sees you for an hour at a time.” Evan ran his hands through his hair and stared at his cowering under. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll clean it up,” John whispered, almost too quietly for Evan to hear. 

Realizing that John was focusing on the mess and seemed unable to get past it, Evan sat in the chair across from him again. “Pick your punishment, I want to get it over with now.”

That brought John’s head up, he blinked at Evan and then started to look down again. Evan reached out and caught his chin, forcing him to maintain eye contact. “We need to get past this mess business. So, what punishment? Pick something appropriate.”

“You don’t have it.” John said, trying to look away.

“Have what?” 

“Cage,” he whispered, casting his eyes down. “Cock cage,” he amended.

Okay, that was unexpected. “You want me to bind you? Talk to me, I need to understand you.”

“I... it...” John sighed heavily. “It reminds me. I feel safe. It’s uncomfortable but it doesn’t hurt.”

It made sense, when he thought about it. If John’s previous overs had punished him with a chastity device in lieu of a beating, it stood to reason he would prefer it. He could probably find a rig down in stores, they had a fairly decent selection of toys and tools for play and training and punishments. He checked his watch; they would be closing up within the hour. 

“Okay. I’ll see what I can do. In the meantime, start cleaning up this mess. I’m leaving you alone, but I will be right back. Don’t flip out on me again, okay?”

“No sir, I’ll be okay.” John climbed to his feet and started putting the overturned furniture to rights as Evan left. 

He dug around on the shelves in the personal supply area and found a few things that might suit. He charged them to his account and was back to his quarters in less than half an hour. John was folding clothing and stacking it on the table. He smiled shyly as Evan came in. “Looks better in here. Good job.”

Blushing lightly at the praise, John ducked his head and carried a stack of clothing into the bedroom to put it away.

Pulling out his pocket knife, Evan sliced open the plastic carton containing the steel cock cage he had found. He turned it over in his hand, weighing the cold metal, examining how it worked as he read the insert from the packaging. He saw John’s step falter as he came back in the room. And it was brief, but Evan caught a glimpse of John’s tongue darting out to lick at his lips. Not all punishment, perhaps? He thought back over what John had sputtered out earlier; it made him feel safe, it reminded him. Evan had not collared him, he hadn’t marked him. Maybe John was feeling a little insecure with his place? 

“John?” His under came over and stood beside him. “Did you possibly make the mess in here on purpose?”

“I...” John shuffled from foot to foot. “I don’t know... maybe a little... after I started I couldn’t stop.”

Okay. That was honest. Evan nodded and put a hand on John’s hip, moving him over to stand in front of him. “Drop your pants.”

John’s hands were trembling as he undid his belt and pushed his jeans and boxers down. “Can you sleep like this?” Evan asked.

“Yes. Please.” 

After wiping everything down with an alcohol wipe, Evan opened the steel ring and lifted John’s cock in his hand, which got an immediate response. He looked up at John and smirked. “Uhm, you need to go take care of this first. I’m not locking you into this when you’re all worked up.”

“I...”

“Go on. I’ll wait here.” Evan set the ring on the table again and sat back in the chair as John kicked off his jeans and shorts and went into the bathroom. It occurred to him that he’d just touched John intimately for the first time, and John hadn’t freaked out, quite the opposite; he’d gone hard and thrust into Evan’s hand slightly. That was a good sign, as far as Evan was concerned. 

He came out of the bathroom, blushing as he took his place in front of Evan once more. Evan made quick work of snapping the shiny chrome ring in place at the base of his cock and then sliding the cage over him. It fit snugly, as it was supposed to. He snapped the cage onto the catch of the ring and then reached for the small silver lock that had come with the apparatus. “This is to hold it in place, not because I don’t trust you.”

“I understand,” John said, staring down at the metal now encasing his cock. 

“Not pinching? Feels okay?”

“It does.”

“Good. Come with me.” Evan stood and reached for John’s hand, leading him to the sofa. He sat down and patted his thighs. When John just stood there, he reached up and wrapped an arm around John’s waist and pulled him down. He parted his thighs slightly so that John’s butt slid between them.

“Sir?” John whispered, looking at him oddly.

“I want to hold you. Lie back, put your head on my shoulder.” He wrapped his other arm around John. It took a little while, but eventually, John snuggled against him, burying his face against Evan’s neck. 

“Are you sleeping?” Evan asked when John’s breathing had evened out. 

“No.”

Evan stroked a hand over his back. “Feel okay?”

“Yes.”

Figuring it wouldn't hurt to reinforce the message the cage was meant to impart, he rubbed John’s hip with one hand and said, “You’re mine, don’t forget that. If anyone fucks with you, they have to deal with me.”

John nodded, his hair tickling Evan’s cheek. After a few more minutes, he felt a tentative kiss on his throat. He continued stroking John’s back and hip, pleased when John relaxed little by little until he was limp in Evan’s arms. Some punishment, he thought to himself, smiling. John had finally, though in a rather circuitous manner, asked for something that he wanted. 

“Time for bed,” he reluctantly shook John out of his sleepy doze and nudged him off his lap. John went obediently. When Evan returned to bed from the bathroom, John was curled on his side, sleeping with one hand clasped around the cock cage. 

In the morning, Evan woke to John pressed against him, the heavy metal cage pressed into Evan’s thigh. He rolled to the side table and retrieved the key, and rolled back to take the chastity device off John. 

“No. Please leave it, Evan,” John begged. 

Evan shook his head. “I know it has holes and all, but I want you clean.” He undid the lock and slid the cage off and then removed the ring. “Go do your business and shower and I’ll put it back on when you come out. Don’t pout at me.” He had to bit his lip to keep from laughing at John’s expression. “Go on, go wash up, I like my unders clean.”

His under slid off the bed and went to the bathroom. While he showered, Evan drifted back to sleep. He woke when John got back in bed and ran his hands over Evan’s bare chest and down to his groin. He slipped his hand into Evan’s boxers and stroked his cock. “Let me? Please?”

Reaching down, Evan cupped John’s cheek with one hand and looked into his eyes. “Why?” He hadn’t wanted to move too fast, But John was holding him and it had been a long time and he was only human.

“Because you’re my over. I want to.”

“Only if you want to, John. Not out of obligation.” 

John shook his head. He tugged Evan’s cock out of his boxers and bent his head. Damn, he knew what he was doing! Evan was soon writhing on the mattress, panting and and thrusting as John took him with his mouth and stroked his shaft. 

Evan dug one hand into John’s hair, alternately petting and tugging. When he felt the telltale build to the end, he called John’s name and pulled his hair, warning him. Rather than pull off, John hummed happily and sucked harder. Evan came with a shout, thrusting up hard into John’s mouth. John took every bit, not ceasing his attentions until Evan had gone completely soft. Then he pulled off and looked up at Evan with a sultry grin, licking his lips. 

“You taste good.”

“Thanks, I think. You’re... wow. That was pretty awesome.” 

John blushed a little and absently stroked Evan’s cock. “I do some things right.” He slid to the edge of the bed and padded off to the bathroom, returning with a damp washcloth. He washed Evan off carefully then wiped at the sticky mess on the bed where he had been, evidence to Evan that his under had enjoyed what he’d been doing. He felt better about the new level of intimacy, seeing that. 

“Can you put it back on now?” John asked, gesturing to the abandoned cock cage.

He picked up the cage and ring, eyed John and replied, “Your punishment is over.” John’s face fell. “If you want the cage on, to remind you that you’re mine, I’ll put it back on. You can wear it.”

“Please, Evan,” John whispered, staring at the cage in his hand. “I want to.”

With a smile, Evan beckoned him closer and snapped the ring around his cock. “Thank you,” John whispered as he slid the heavy cage into place and locked it. Evan made a show of taking off his dogtags and slipping the key onto the chain. 

“Don’t hesitate to let me know if you need it off.”

“I won’t. I promise.” 

“Good enough. Get dressed, I have a lot of work to do today. I might have you help me process supply requisitions.”

As he watched John move off the bed, the chrome catching the light, Evan realized that he might be slightly distracted, knowing John was wearing it under his clothes. He anticipated a cold shower before the day was out. It would be worth it though. John was moving more naturally, his shoulders were straight and he didn’t seem as nervous as they made their way to Evan’s office. If the cage gave him a measure of comfort, then so be it, he could wear it for as long as he needed to.

 

The End


End file.
